


Unicorns Are Valid Too

by OhGodItsAPerson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Movie Night, One Shot, Short One Shot, but the others are there for a second, its mainly patton and logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGodItsAPerson/pseuds/OhGodItsAPerson
Summary: Onesies are childish, that's a pretty strong opinion. However, it's also an easily changed opinion too (apparently).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Unicorns Are Valid Too

“Aw!”

Logan whirled around at the soft shout from behind him. His socks sliding on the kitchen tile he steadied himself holding onto the counter. The coffee in his mug sloshed dangerously near the edges, nearly spilling onto the floor and the white sleeves of his outfit.

Standing in the doorway, Patton’s face was lit up with an apologetic, but giddy grin, holding in his arms the empty popcorn bucket he had clearly come to refill. “Whoopsie daisy! My bad! But i haven’t seen your onesie in ages! It’s adorable!”

He straightened his tie. “I would assume not, as i haven’t been wearing it. And its just a childish garment, no need to assign it such frivolities.”

“Hey now hold it! None of that mister, if it was a childish garment it wouldn’t fit ya!”

Logan groaned. “If you’re just here to make puns I will get figuratively out of your hair, Patton. Goodnight.” He turned to leave.

“Wait wait wait!” Patton went to grab his sleeve as Logan stopped, instead hovering his hand before setting it on his arm. “Aren’t you gonna join us for movie night?”

He paused. “I suppose. I simply need to get changed first and i will accompany you.”

Patton blinked in rapid succession and tilted his head slightly, frowning. “Why?”

“Well i’m certainly not going to wear.. this.”

Patton looked to him, then to himself, then back to Logan. “Logan. I am wearing pajamas, Virgil is wearing pajamas, Roman is wearing pajamas and a onesie as a cape, Deceit is lurking around in pajamas, and Remus only has a snuggie on. Which while not the best is a lot better than the other option.” Pat rubbed his arm reassuringly. “No one minds if you wear your onesie kiddo.”

He just frowned back at him “We are the same age Patton. And its childish.”

Patton sighed. “We have all seen you wear it before, it doesn’t make you childish Logan. You’re real smart and the best darn braincell we have, we do take you seriously, and a onesie doesn’t change that.”

Logan looked slightly stunned. “I… supposed i could join you. In this. It would be illogical to change clothing anyway.”

Patton gave a cheer throwing his arm in the air before taking Logan’s hand, heading for the living-room.

He let himself be dragged along, muttering to himself about who let him be so persuasive.

Patton just grinned.

In the living-room the beginning music of Anastasia played, and the room strewn with various snacks, blankets, and movie cases by the bookcase. Virgil was curled up in the corner of the couch in a blanket burrito smirking in the middle of a debate with Roman, who was as per usual perched on a large pile of pillows, with the new but not unusual addition of a onesie cap and what he could only assume was a paper towel roll being used as a staff of some sort. Remus lay sprawled interestingly in the middle of the floor. Even deceit stood leaning against the edge of the couch sipping a beverage of sorts.

Roman looked up and noticed the two. “Padre! Nerd! Welcome to the movie, nice of you two to join us finally!”

“Sup guys.” Virgil gave a salute to them from his cocoon of warmth.

Patton smiled from the corner of Logan’s vision and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze, heading over to the couch. “Movie already started?”

“Yep! Virgil chose this one!” Roman flashed a smile as Patton took a seat next to Virgil who nodded.

“There’s explosions and dead things and amnesia!”

“Also Remus likes it i guess.”

Logan huffed as a smile smile worked its way onto his face. In the dark of the room only illuminated by the tv, he’d allow it. Settling onto the far side of the couch he gazed upon his fellow sides, an odd warmth in his chest, with the background noises of Deceits sarcastic quip and Remus’s following cackles. Cognitive distortions came to mind as he took an amused, comfortable sip of his coffee, it now being significantly cooler.

“Hey Pat?”

“Hm? Yes Roman?”

“Where’s the popcorn?”

“Oh shoot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is yet another fic from tumblr, this one is a from a month or so ago at this point (I think?) but i wanted to put it here too! Regardless thank you for reading all the way down and hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
